


How I Met My Churro

by aameyalli



Series: Ikaros Stories [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is one hundred percent free range Stupid but some guildies asked how prem stole a griffon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aameyalli/pseuds/aameyalli
Summary: “How,” said Canach as Churro skimmed over the desert, stirring up eddies of sand with her wings, “did you come to be in possession of a griffon, fabled steed of the Sunspears?”“Well,” said Prem. “Rightfully, first of all. Legally, also. Politely, for sure.”“How did you steal it?”
Relationships: Canach (Guild Wars)/Original Character(s), Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Ikaros Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	How I Met My Churro

“How,” said Canach as Churro skimmed over the desert, stirring up eddies of sand with her wings, “did _you_ come to be in possession of a griffon, fabled steed of the Sunspears?”

“Well,” said Prem. “Rightfully, first of all. Legally, also. Politely, for sure.”

“How did you steal it?”

Prem sputtered. “Steal her? Why I never.”

“Go on.” Canach leaned back in his raptor’s saddle, arching a brow. “You are always whining for my attention and now you have it. Do tell me how _you—”_ Prem was not sure he liked this repeated emphasis on _you,_ as if Canach knew enough griffon thieves to pick favorites. “—stole a prize golden griffon from the Sunspears, on the eve of their battle with Joko, and lived to lie about it.”

“I didn’t steal her. I don’t even own her. It’s more like…” Prem puffed out his chest. “...a spiritual bond. A con- _nec-_ tion. After I saved all her babies from that firestorm full of sand lions, well, she looked into my eyes and I looked into her eyes and she saw that our souls were basically the same. So she told me her true name—”

“Churro?” Canach deadpanned.

“—her true name, Churro, and asked me to fly on her back.”

“Leaving the babies to roast and be devoured? How callous.”

Prem looked alarmed. “What babies?”

Canach stared at him for a long few seconds, then shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

Churro gave a needy chirp, and Prem reached up to scratch at the base of her ears, roasted baby griffons forgotten again. “And then, as I am an honest man, I brought her back to the Sunspears. But when I got to their sand castle, it was under attack! By none other than…”

“Joko himself,” Canach suggested.

“Worse. My evil twin.”

Canach only grunted.

“Not the twin you know, but our secret evil _other_ twin. Our _third_ twin. Our…” Prem rubbed his nose thoughtfully. “...thwin.”

“Triplet.”

“I’m not talking about tap dance. This is the fight part. Pay attention. So the evil thwin, his name is Pram, he walks out of a cloud of sand, all in black, and ignites his holosword—fshhzz! And the Sunspears are running everywhere, screaming, because he’s so scary and handsome. But not me. I get back on Churro’s back and I draw my scythe and she senses through our soul bond that it’s time to fight. We swoop down on Pram like _fshaw! whack! pow!_ and he’s ‘ _aaaugh oh no it’s the handsomest smartest most heroic Ikaros of all, I thought you were DEAD’_ and I’m all _'n_ _o YOU’_ and I kill him.”

“Naturally.” Canach wasn’t even looking at him now. He rummaged in his saddleback for a moment, then pulled out a strip of dolyak jerky and ripped into it like a hungry raptor.

“And the Sunspears are so grateful, like, they’re like, ‘You saved us, oh rugged handsome northern man! We haven’t seen a bond between griffon and rider like this in ten hundred years, you must keep her.’ I tried to say no but they insisted. And so we flew away together.”

Canach was quiet for a bit, aside from the chewing. Then he swallowed loudly and said, “Yakshit.”

“Do you have a favorite part?”

“You are aware,” said Canach, “that I am, by the Lionguard’s definition, a mass murderer.”

Prem nodded.

“You are aware,” said Canach, “that you have been, by _anyone’s_ definition, the second worst Shining Blade in Kryta.”

Prem nodded, more warily.

“Do you think,” said Canach, “that I would disapprove of you stealing one animal from a self-righteous band of cultists like the Sunspears?”

Prem thought about it.

“Perhaps,” said Canach, “I might even find the true story of such exploits… attractive.”

Prem’s eyes widened.

“I stole Churro,” he blurted. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even know it was a Sunspear base. I saw this shiny cat thing and I went over to pet her like _psspsspsspss_ and she must have smelled all the churros in my secret snack pocket (the one in my pants) because she stuck her beak right—Canach?”

Canach packed the last of his jerky into his mouth and flicked the reins, spurring his raptor to run over the dunes.

“Not attractive?” Prem called after him. “Canach?” He patted Churro’s neck, and the griffon bounded after Canach with a joyful _prrrt_. “I didn’t say how I named her yet. It’s really good. _You’ll never guess!”_

**Author's Note:**

> he looked so confident that the sunspears didn't chase him until he was taking off.  
> come visit me at @aameyalli on tumblr!


End file.
